


Ways of serving

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: Gilgamesh is summoned during a Holy Grail war by a female sorcerer.
Kudos: 7





	Ways of serving

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old, low quality fic that I'm too sentimental to delete.

She stepped inside the summoning circle, observing the Servant she just summoned. She walked closer to him, staring at his piercing red eyes and a twisted smile. He is none other than the King of Heroes himself, Gilgamesh. She gasped, as she felt his famous Chains of Heaven twist around her wrists, holding her in place.

"What a way to greet your master," she laughed. He looked amused. She wasn't scared, not a single bit, she had her Command seals ready to stop him if he proved too disobedient.

"Stop this nonsense and let's discuss our strategy. I am not someone who could accept losing," she said angrily. There was no time for his stupid games.

"My, my, so eager to fight, why don't we enjoy some fun before that?" he asked while hungrily staring at her body.

“Your purpose is to fight, and none other," she stated. However, she couldn't stop herself from noticing how perfect his body looked under that golden armor of his. He put a hand around her waist, pulling her closer, while her arms were pulled up by the chains above her head, making her feel uncomfortable. She looked utterly helpless but actually wasn't. After all, only a powerful mage could summon such a powerful Heroic Spirit. She reached for her magic and concentrated, making the chains explode.

"Know your place, servant," she hissed as she was freed. "I am not one to be toyed with," she added, her eyes darkening. He didn't seem so much as even slightly surprised. That got her only angrier. His eyes still had the same hunger in them, or now perhaps even more. Did he got turned on by her resistance? She pressed her body against his, feeling his breath getting heavier, and she stared into his eyes. Their red color was captivating. She decided to show him who is the master here, so she pressed her hand against his chest, chanting a spell. He did look surprised when an unknown force hit him, so strong that he fell backwards to the ground, losing his breath as well as his footing.

Satisfied with having him lay on his back, she climbed on top of him, straddling on his hips. She felt his dick getting hard under her, and with another spell she dismissed all her clothes. Instead of her body, he stared at her eyes, obviously not liking the way it all turned. If somebody was going to be on top, it was him. It was a fight for dominance and he was going to win it. His body was obviously stronger than hers, so he turned them over, pinning her under him, restraining her wrists above her head with one of his strong hands, not trusting his Chains against her anymore. His other hand started playing with her big breasts, twisting her nipples painfully.

She couldn't concentrate on her magic, she was so wet between her legs, so she stopped struggling and let him do it his way. He also had the ability to dismiss all his clothes in one moment, so a second later she was admiring his perfect naked body. The sight of it made her long for him, getting overtaken by lust, rising her hips to feel his hardness against her body.

"So eager to do this now? What happened to your determination?" he teased her.

"Shut up and just fuck me," she shouted at him with frustration. But he didn't just yet, instead he explored her pussy with his long thin fingers.

"Stop it, just take me, just- ahh," she moaned when his fingers reached the right spot inside her pussy.

"Ah, I hate you," she said, panting, but unable to do anything. He enjoyed the sight of her, she was desperate for more, heavily breathing. He wanted to hear her beg for it, but perhaps that's for another time. Instead of making her so angry that she will shoot more spells at him, he decided to satisfy her, so he pushed his dick inside her wet pussy. She moaned loudly, and her eyes rolled back.

"Fuck, yess, deeper, pleeease," she was completely lost in the pleasure, and he was a skilled lover, going deep and hitting the right spots. He leaned in to kiss her, but she refused it, turning her head away. She did enjoy a good fuck but there was no room for intimacy. He fucked her harder, letting her legs rest on his shoulders.

After a few minutes, he leaned in closer to her, letting her put her legs around his waist. She was getting closer, and he could feel her pussy flutter around his dick.

"Come for me," he whispered to her ear.

"Whaat? No way, you can't dare to order me like that," she said but her breathing got faster, she was so close that she couldn't resist much longer, and after just a few seconds she came hard, digging her nails into his back, screaming:

"I fucking HATE you... Ahhh"

Feeling her wet hole tighten against him, he couldn't help it, he came too, not bothering to ask if it's okay if he comes inside her. She tried to push him away, as he was coming deep inside her, his face losing his usual smug expression and instead showing pure pleasure.

"How.. How dare you defile your master like this?" she asked, after he was done and pulled out. She was shaking with anger, but Gilgamesh was satisfied, staring at her pussy which leaked his come.

"So, are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" he asked, looking up into her eyes, grinning darkly.

"Uhm. That's not relevant- I, I mean..." He didn't let her finish the sentence, he kissed her, catching her off guard so she didn't have the time to react and turn away. She responded to the kiss, and sucked on his lower lip, gently biting, letting her coldness slip away for a few moments.

"There's nothing wrong with liking it, I am here to serve you, " he said to her. She looked away, not saying anything, but looking much less angry.

"Oh, go to hell," she said as she conjured her clothes back. She was quite sure that no matter how she tried to resist him, this wasn’t the last time it happened.


End file.
